


Persephone Jackson and the worst year ever

by Annabeth_chase_ginny_weasley



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fem Percy is raised by the gods, I PROMISE THE STORY IS A LOT BETTER, I REPEAT NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN PERCY OR ANY GOD IN THIS STORY, Percy is a girl, i have Luke, luke is evil, ummm yeah that’s about it, ummmm the gods are very protective of Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_chase_ginny_weasley/pseuds/Annabeth_chase_ginny_weasley
Summary: FEM Percy was raised by the gods on Olympus from the age of 7 and her life has been great.....until Luke....let’s just say after what Luke did he has a bunch of angry gods after him and Percy is trying to recover the best she can with her family’s help
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiii I’m Katie and this is Percy (persephone Jackson) I’m the author ummmmm I’m sorry if it’s a little slow there is a lot of family drama butt I will try to update as soon as I can but if other info on the story like PERCY HAS NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP with THE GODS I Mean they only think of her as family ONLY PLATONIC good night


	2. The sea does not like to be controlled

PERCY POV

I was playing Minecraft...I know so old right!!!! WRONG I love Minecraft it’s relaxing and fun and takes my mind off of thinking about what happened last fall..when Luke kidnapped me you see I was with him for 2 weeks before Annie and the rest of my friends found me and brung me back to Olympus and let’s just say the Gods where not happy with the state I was in.... but I’m happy to be home even through I still have nightmares about Luke it’s nice to be around my family again. usually I would be with dad in the castle back home under the seaaaaa. but the Gods wanted me here to keep me safe they can be overprotective. Right now I’m in the game room on Olympus playing Minecraft because I have nothing better to do usually I would pester my family but I don’t feel like moving and I apparently did not have to wait long until someone found me because just seconds later Apollo and Hermès bust through the door

“Percy thank us your ok” Apollo said coming to sit next to me Hermès sitting on my other side  
“Sorry” I said to my cousins who are basically my big brothers “ I just needed to get away from everyone” their expressions softened “it’s fine, just please tell someone next time you decide to run off.” Hermès said. I started to feel defensive and I don’t know why “I didn’t even leave Olympus though I only went to the game room” I said angrily “we know perce, we just get worried I mean Luke is still out their and we just wanna protect you” Apollo said softly 

I nodded my head unable to say anything else I mean they have a right to be worried but I just wish they would give me some freedom I mean it’s not just Apollo and Hermès but all the Gods have gotten very protective lately and I’m not even allowed to leave Olympus unless it’s to the castle with my dad or camp and then I have to have and escort the only reason I’m not at camp now it’s because the Gods and I mean all of them are Against me going back 

I just wish I could have some freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first and time chapert I now but this is just so y’all can get like a feel to where I’m headed with this story and Constructive criticism is always nice to have just please don’t be rude like THIS HOLE THING SUCKS please just tell me what you think I did wrong because I look at the comments and I already have a low self-esteem


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 3 AM when I started my plan I grab everything I need my necklace which is actally my sword some money my disguise to sneak out and some extra things I put in my purse then I did the most reckless thing ever I snuck out of Olympus

* * *

sneaking out of Olympus was really hard but it was worth it I am sitting in a park bench just enjoying the freedom. I know you think I probably ran away but that’s not true I just needed to get a taste of freedom like I know they can find me when they notice I’m gone but I know Luke could find me and I’m scared that he will I mean I still have nightmares but I’m doing this to prove something to myself that I’m not weak 

“you know it’s not safe for a pretty girl like you to be out here all alone” I was snapped out of my thoughts by a rough voice turning around and see a man about in his early 30s I did not know him but I did not like him and I want to be away from here ASAP 

“I’m fine” I say and I was proud of how my voice did not shake The man came to sit beside me and I was frozen in fear and could not move “ you sure darling I mean I can give you a ride” he said placing a hand on my thigh and rubbing up and down and this time I could not stop the memories that came flooding back 

_”Luke please don’t do this” I pleaded desperately tears streaming down my cheeks I was strapped down while Luke walked around me he leaned in to my ear “I’ve wanted you since the day I met you and now there is no one to stop me” he whispered then he was on top of me and kissing me I was struggling as his hand rubbed my thighs_

“No” I jumped up from the bench and backed away “stay the hell away from me” I said pointing my sword at him he must’ve been confused as to where the sword came from but he quickly recoved and pulled out a gun pointed it straight at me 

“put it down and turn around” he said and I obeyed knowing that he could kill me faster then I could do anything to him. I put my soda in the next thing I know he’s grabbing me and pulling me over to alley beside the park I was trying to fight but he had my at and angle that I couldn’t do anything...he shoved me against the wall and forcefully started taking my shirt off..then my pants them everything else while saying things in my ear

”please don’t do this please please let me go” I was sobbing 

“Sorry sea princess but not really” and I froze he knows he knows and just started sobbing harder I was trying to block everything out make it all go away I just wanna go back to Olympus and be im the safe arms of my father or one of my other family members please just make it stop, I should have never snuck out

* * *

“Thanks princess I’ve been waiting for you to leave Olympus so I could have my way” he said Pulling his pants up I was sitting against the wall of the alley sobbing and with one last forceful kiss he left it took me 5 minute to get dressed and get to the park where my purse is and still sobbing I took out the anklet that the gods made it had something to represent all the gods but the secret was if I pressed it.. The god I called would come but I didn’t care I was beated and bruised at 3am so I pressed a random one 


	4. Hiii guys im back!!!!!!!!

Hi guys so i Just got my computer back so i can finally get back to writing again!!!! Im so sorry for the wAIT


End file.
